Calor
by Dark Phinx
Summary: Una tarde calurosa, Hikaru espera a Touya frente a su casa. Pero el calor puede tener efectos devastadores sobre la mente de las personas, ¿verdad Hikaru? HikAki. Yaoi. Lemon.


Hey, ps sí, m'animé con lo de los 30 vicios así que ps habrá más fics de Hikaru no Go. Espero q'éste les guste.

* * *

**Calor**

El calor comenzaba a asfixiar a Hikaru. Ahora es cuando realmente envidiaba a Sai, y no precisamente por sus habilidades en el Go. Ser un espíritu resultaría sumamente útil en tiempos de calor. Abrió su abanico y comenzó a agitarlo con desgano. Esperar a Touya Akira frente a su casa había sido mala idea. Pensándolo mejor, todo había sido mala idea. Sólo a él se le ocurría proponerle una partida de Go a Akira con ese calor infernal, y más aún, en Tokio. Sentado en la acera frente a la casa del susodicho, se arrepentía de su idea. Hubiese sido mejor invitarlo a nadar. Sí, eso hubiese sido genial. La dorada arena de la playa, el cálido sol y la aún más agradable agua de mar. Bañarse en las azules aguas de la playa y tomar una refrescante bebida al abrigo de una sombrilla. Touya con ese semblante serio de siempre, sólo en traje de baño, aplicando bronceador provocadoramente sobre su blanca piel... Hikaru sacudió la cabeza, ese no era momento de pensar en lo sensual que se vería su compañero aplicándose bronceador. Por ahora, tendría que dejar sus fantasías a un lado y conformarse con el refresco que había comprado unas calles antes, y que ahora parecía café.

Cinco minutos más, y el siempre puntual Touya había dejado de serlo. ¿Por qué no se había comprado un celular? Al menos podría hablar y preguntarle si ya iba a llegar, para saber si le daba tiempo de ir por otra soda. Pero no. Ahora tendría que esperar a que llegara, o lo tacharía de impuntual a él. Estaba decidido, la próxima vez lo invitaría a nadar. Y le cobraría cada minuto de espera. Lo llevaría justo donde el agua se funde con la arena, tomaría un hielo entre sus dedos y lo deslizaría por su cuello, rodearía sus pezones hasta endurecerlos y continuaría tortuosamente hasta el elástico. Le sonreiría de forma traviesa para después morder uno de sus hombros, mientras su mano llevaría al hielo a conocer la parte más íntima de Akira. Un dulce escalofrío recorrería la espalda del pelinegro al tiempo que de su boca escapaban los primeros suspiros. Tomaría su miembro y lo recorrería tentadoramente con las yemas de sus dedos, para después apretarlo repentinamente, haciéndolo jadear. Acabaría con la distancia entre sus labios poseyendo su boca ávidamente, estimulándola hasta el éxtasis al tiempo que su mano hacía lo mismo con su miembro. Se posicionaría sobre Akira, frotando sus exitaciones de manera febril, su boca abandonaría la de su joven amante, paséandose por su piel, lamiendo suavemente cada gota que el hielo había dejado a su paso, mientras sus manos se ocupaban en deshacerse de su escasa vestimenta. Los jadeos del pelinegro se empezarían a mezclar con el sonido de las olas del mar, simple música para sus oídos.Tomaría el bañador de Touya y lo bajaría suavemente hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo bajo el rayo del sol. Se mordería el labio gracias al delicioso bocado que se mostraba frente a él, para lamer delicadamente la punta del miembro de Akira. Cubriría el sexo descubierto con su boca succionándolo apasionadamente, sin más motivación que los gemidos descontrolados de Touya, quien deseoso de más, mezclaría sus dedos entre los azabaches cabellos de Hikaru, exigíendole más placer. Shindo, para contrariarlo, abandonaría su despierta hombría para retomar sus labios. El pelinegro se separaría instantes después, para tomar su mano entre las suyas y reclamarle el cielo lamiendo sensualmente los dedos de Hikaru, quien abriría delicadamente las piernas del primero, para introducir uno a uno sus dedos, dilantando su entrada. La respiración agitada de ambos se vería interrumpida por un grito de Akira, mezclando el placer y el dolor en un mismo sonido, al ser penetrado abruptamente por Shindo. Una sonrisa delinearía la boca de Touya, indicándole en silencio que estaba listo para continuar. Hikaru comenzaría a moverse en su interior, primero lentamente, para ir incrementando el ritmo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro, dejando a su paso las marcas de su pasión. Las piernas del pelinegro rodearían su cuerpo para exigirle un contacto más profundo, mientras gemidos y jadeos inundaban el ambiente. Torpemente, el ojidorado tomaría el miembro de Touya con su mano, moviéndola a su mismo compás, para incrementar el placer de ambos. Akira gemería su nombre, llevándolo al paraíso: "Hikaru... Hikaru..."

-¡Hikaru!

El aludido se sobresaltó, para darse cuenta que no se encontraba en la playa, sino en la acera frente a la casa de Akira. Intentó levantarse, pero se dió cuenta de que su estado era deplorable en ese momento: respiraba agitadamente, estaba sudado y su pantalón no disimulaba en lo más mínimo su estado de exitación. No pudo sostenerle la mirada al objeto de su deseo y desvió el rostro. Touya se arrodilló junto a él, colocando su mano en el duro miembro de Shindo.

-Dejaremos la partida para después - dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo - Primero tendremos que encargarnos de ésto. - apretó el sexo de Hikaru.

El ojidorado ahogó un gemido ante el atrevido toque de Touya. Éste se levantó, y abrió seductoramente la puerta, invitándole a pasar. Hikaru había apagado su razón en el mismo momento que Akira lo tocó, y lo siguió sin chistar. Pasarían una tarde muy, pero muy interesante.

Tal vez no había sido tan mala idea proponerle una partida.

* * *

Y ps eso fue todo, s'agradecerían revis para lo bueno y lo malo del fic.

Zia Jian!


End file.
